Yellow Ribbons
by medstudent1026
Summary: Sasuke felt the heavy burden of anticipation weigh his heart down...Will she forgive me? Will she still want me? Will she still love me? I'm coming home Sakura... Please wait for me, and welcome me back...review pls?


**Yellow Ribbons  
**ms.heartbroken

_**I'm comin' home, I've done my time**_

A shadow loomed beneath the moon's soft eerie glow. Sasuke trudged through the vast forests of the Fire Country. He cursed at the fact that the trees were thick and dense. Then again, he was thankful for the cover. It would be harder for Akatsuki to find him in this leafy maze. He didn't care if Akatsuki wanted revenge on him for 'eliminating' one of their best, they were below him. His clothes were covered in muck and grime from the days' journey. He decided he would stop at the nearest stream first thing in the morning. Even after all those years under Orochimaru's dark, dirty, and smelly lairs, and the countless days of hunting down his brother, Sasuke still took care of his hygiene. He was slightly comforted at the fact that, a few hours from now he would be back at the village where he came from.

He had finally fulfilled his lifelong goal. And now that his business with his brother was over, he wanted nothing more than to stay put in one village and stop Konoha ninjas from being sent to find him over and over again. He remembered the first team sent for his retrieval, it had included Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, and his teammate, Naruto.

It was true that Sasuke held 'bonds' (as Naruto put it) for his team. He had considered Naruto as his best friend, Kakashi as the closest father-figure he had ever known, and Sakura… He didn't know what Sakura was to him… Yet…

In his eyes, Sakura was indeed annoying, as he had said countless of times before. She always clutched at his arm asking for useless dates. She was a nuisance, a hindrance, to the team. She was useless.

But despite her uselessness, he had the deep urge to protect her, the same feeling of protectiveness that he knew Naruto felt for Sakura. He knew that because of her weakness, he and Naruto worked hard to become what they were now. They trained everyday, thinking about Sakura's safety and how they would save her if she was trapped in a life-threatening situation. Aside from his goal of killing Itachi, he had another goal, one that was much more sensible: protecting Sakura.

It drove Sasuke to finish his business with Itachi first, so that he could turn his undivided attention to protecting Sakura. And now that he was finished with the first, he planned on succeeding with the second.

Sasuke was not sure if Sakura needed his protection now, or Naruto's or Kakashi's. But he liked to think that he was still 'needed', a word that he abandoned in his frenzied quest for revenge.

One of his reasons for coming back, was to know the answer of a question that was constantly unsettling his thoughts.

_**Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine**_

Sasuke was not sure if Sakura's heart was still his. Being away from Konoha for almost four years, he wasn't sure if he still had the love as devoted to him like when he was twelve.

Sasuke knew that Sakura awaited his return. He didn't know if her love for him now was real or platonic. He genuinely cared for his cherry blossoms' feelings.

He had thought of her as useless and pathetic. That is, until he met her again at Orochimaru's lair where his 'former' teammates had finally found him.

He had assumed that the two of them were weaker than him, considering the amount of power he had acquired while he was under Orochimaru's wing. Nevertheless, he was cautious in dealing with them. He was aware that the three of them were trained by the Legendary Sannins. Naruto with Jiraiya, Sasuke with Orochimaru, and Sakura with Tsunade. He was amused to hear that a sannin actually took his 'useless and pathetic' teammate as an apprentice. In any case, he also did well not to underestimate the Fifth Hokage's brute strength, which he supposed, she passed on to her apprentice.

Pushing away his thoughts on calculating his 'former' teammates' strength, he also noted the changes on their appearance. Naruto had seemingly outgrown his 'immature' personality and was taking things 'seriously', which came as a surprise to Sasuke.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't who he was expecting her to be. She hadn't attempted to hug him at the nearest possible opportunity. She hadn't burst out tears of joy. She had actually 'cared' for Naruto's well-being and his, even though he had already caused her so much pain. She hadn't shown any sign of emotional weakness during their encounter and he doubted that she was the same weak teammate he had years ago.

He was surprised by her vast improvement, nonetheless. She had the gruesome punch suited to her perfect chakra control, and she had her medic abilities to boot. Compared to him and Naruto, she had the complete arsenal of attacking and healing.

Sasuke hadn't missed Sakura's 'bodily' change. She had outgrown her thin form and had developed womanly 'parts' (for lack of a better word in Sasuke's scarce dictionary). She was now the shortest member of his 'former' team which was appropriate for a girl.

Sasuke admits that she was even more beautiful compared to what she was a few years ago. Her short hair framed her smooth, pale face. Her emerald eyes held meaning that until now, he hadn't completely understood. In her eyes, he had seen her suffering and hardships. But these harsh realities did nothing whatsoever to her undeniable beauty. What with those small pink lips and her adorable nose? She had indeed grown more beautiful.

He now had doubts if he still held a place in her heart.

_**  
If you received my letter telling you I'd soon be free  
**_

Sasuke had told Naruto and Sakura that he was going back to Konha after he defeated his brother. Itachi's death meant he was free of the haunting nightmares of revenge he had. News of Itachi's death had spread out fast and wide. He had no doubts that they knew he was coming back. What he did 'worry' about was Sakura's reply to his agreement with her a few years ago, and if she had already forgotten about it.

_**Then you'll know just what to do  
If you still want me  
If you still want me**_

What would she do? Does she still love me? Does she still want me?

Questions of uncertainty raced through Sasuke's mind as he rushed through the leafy canopy. A few hours from now, he would soon be facing the gates of Konoha, and with that, Sakura.

_**Tie a yellow ribbon 'round the old oak tree**_

The old oak tree beside the 'former' Team 7's training grounds was where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took breaks from the harsh training under Kakashi, who was always seated at the oak's branches. This oak tree held Sasuke's fond memories of Team 7. All his life, it was the first place where he felt he was a part of a family. He enjoyed his family, he had a loud-mouthed brother in the form of the idiot Naruto (who he favored compared to Itachi), a perverted father figure, Kakashi, who was always late, and an annoying sister, Sakura, who he felt compelled to protect.

_**It's been three long years**_

It has indeed been three long years. Years of waiting, of being alone, and of hoping you would still love me…

_**Do ya still want me?**_

Do you still want me? Do you still love me?

_**If I don't see a ribbon round the old oak tree  
I'll stay on the bus  
Forget about us  
Put the blame on me  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree**_

Sasuke refused to acknowledge the possibility that he might someday be rejected. If Sakura decided to go on without him, he would have no one else to blame but himself.

Blame himself for leaving her, for hurting her, and for causing her so much pain.

Sakura would be better off if he left her alone. Leave Konoha and never come back, never to be seen again.

_**Bus driver, please look for me  
'cause I couldn't bear to see what I might see  
I'm really still in prison  
And my love, she holds the key  
A simple yellow ribbon's what I need to set me free  
I wrote and told her please**_

He can't get himself to face the oak tree beside the 'former' Team 7's training grounds. He had too many memories there. During the long dark and silent nights he endured alone at Orochimaru's lairs, he always fell back to those memories.

A yellow ribbon will be all that it takes for Sasuke to know that he was still welcome, that he will be loved again as he had been loved before.

He disliked this heavy anticipation of being accepted again after three long years.

"Please Sakura, forgive me…"

"Forgive me, and welcome me back…"

"Forgive me… and love me…"

_**Tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree  
It's been three long years  
Do ya still want me?  
If I don't see a ribbon round the old oak tree  
I'll stay on the bus  
Forget about us  
Put the blame on me  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree**_

* * *

At dawn, Sasuke jumped down from the trees and stepped through the gates of Konohagakure in a matter of seconds. There were no guards at the gate. He suspected that the two were probably reporting off to the Fifth Hokage about yesterday's news. He knew no one walked through the gates at such an early hour, including the guards.

Sasuke sensed a familiar chakra signature approaching him.

It was Naruto.

Naruto had his face set in a deep frown.

He walked slowly but surely towards Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke stared back at Naruto, showing no emotion, unsure of what to expect.

"Guess I didn't have to break every bone in your body to bring you back, ne?"

The blonde was 'smiling' at his teammate and rival, his best friend.

"Dobe…"

Naruto's face instantly scrunched up in fury.

"TEME!!!!"

Poof!

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke nodded his head towards his 'former' sensei, "Kakashi…"

"I thought I heard Naruto across the other side of the village, so I decided to check on him…"

A brief silence ensued.

"Well, Sasuke-teme… Tsunade-baachan already knows you were going back. And since you 'lessened' Akatsuki's members, she's let you off the hook…"

"And I would also like to inform you, Sasuke, that you wouldn't have been 'let off the hook' if it wasn't for Naruto and Sakura. Naruto has really tight connections with the Hokage, he's her 'pretend' son. And Sakura is her most prized apprentice, her 'daughter'."

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement. Naruto and Kakashi already knew that this was at least an indication that Sasuke was 'grateful' (as weird as that sounded) for what they did for him.

"Well, Sasuke-teme… I'll be back after you meet up with Sakura-chan!!!" With that, Naruto dashed off for early ramen.

"Just to let you know Sasuke, I think Naruto still likes Sakura… And I think she likes him too…" Kakashi thought he saw a flash of emotion flicker through Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"Well, I need to inform the Hokage about your return. She might take advantage of you and send you off to kill more Akatsuki… Ja!"

Poof!

Sasuke was left alone again as he carefully headed towards their 'old' training grounds. He could feel anticipation and worry build up inside him.

I went back because of Sakura and I'm going to stay if she welcomes me home.

As he neared the training grounds, he couldn't sense a chakra signature, as hard as he tried to hope that there was someone waiting there for him. He walked to the clearing and saw that...there was not even a single yellow ribbon tied to the tree.

His heart plunged down to immeasurable depths as he slowly accepted the fact that Sakura still hadn't forgiven him and, the most painful, that she never felt anything for him.

Sasuke wasn't someone who spilled tears in moments of immense sadness. Uchiha's don't cry.

Then again, Uchiha's don't get rejected. Rejected…

Sasuke stared hard at the oak tree feeling that it was somehow deceiving him. It was mocking him with its ribbon-less branches. It was telling him that this was the rightful punishment to him for hurting poor Sakura.

Sasuke didn't need to stare at the tree, hoping for some miracle… He turned around and started to walk away when-

"Surprise!"

Sakura was walking towards him with a small smile visible in her face.

Sasuke stared at her, dumbstruck and speechless.

Sakura stopped right before him with that small smile, "I concealed my chakra perfectly well so you wouldn't notice me…"

She formed a hand seal and-

"Kai!"

She had successfully managed a genjutsu without Sasuke's activated sharingan. That was why he didn't notice it earlier.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke's back, Sasuke followed her gaze… Not one, but a hundred yellow ribbons were tied covering the whole tree!!!

_**Now the whole damned bus is cheerin'  
And I can't believe I see**_

_**A hundred yellow ribbons round the old oak tree  
**_

"Welcome Home, Sasuke-kun!!!"

Sasuke turned back to her. Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke smile before hugging her.

"Thank you, Sakura…

_**I'm home"**_


End file.
